


Jaded now, Whatever That Means

by SickSickSick



Category: The Used
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickSickSick/pseuds/SickSickSick
Summary: Bert McCracken has been lost for a few years, inside of his own mind. He was put in a coma due to a mishap dealing with cars and drunk people. His best friend Quinn Allman was by his side through all 3 years. And Bert McCracken heard every word.
Relationships: Quinn Allman/Bert McCracken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Jaded now, Whatever That Means

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know. This is kinda really short. But I'm probably gonna continue this. Maybe. It was something that just appeared in my mind when I was high and sleep deprived. this isnt edited at all btw. I wrote it at 3: 37 am and I really didnt wanna edit this. Not then and not in the morning. So its probably jist gonna be unedited.

Bert McCracken heard everything. He heard the words spoken to him over breif snippets of anger and frustration. He heard people crying. He heard the doctors when they said that they were gonna take him off of life support soon. And that night he also heard Quinn beg for him to just wake up. 

The very next day. Bert McCracken woke up. It was probably 3 in the morning. Visiting hours had long since been over, but Quinn had stayed anyways. Just in case Bert woke up. Lucky for him, Bert did wake up. 

It was the movement of his foot. It just twitched, then it was his hand. And he was coming back into full control of his body. He felt himself gain tje ability to move his fingers. And he was finally able to open his eyes. 

The first thing he saw was the face of Quinn Allman. And the first that Quinn did was engulf Bert in the biggest hug, gripping so tightly it was a wonder that Bert could breathe at all. And the first thing that Bert did with his arms were wrapping them around Quinn. His hold wasn't nearly has stong as Quinns. But it was enough. 

"Fuck you, Bert. They were gonna kill you. Dont ever scare me like that again!" Quinns voice was muffled by Berts shirt. 

Before Bert could get any words out, Quinn pulled away from the hug and handed him a bottle of water. "You must be thirsty, right?" And Bert drank all of the water. 

His lips started to become a little less chapped and he suddenly felt as if talking become ten times easier. 

"I fuckin' missed you Bert. You cant ever do something like that ever again!" 

And the first words that Bert spoke after waking up from his coma was. "I missed you too."


End file.
